Transformers Prime - The Christmas promise
by Bossbot
Summary: One of several holiday stories for my readers Re posted because of a nasty flamer


Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers; I only own Stargazer

Pairings – Optimus Prime/Arcee

Summary: A Christmas one shot

Transformers Prime - The Christmas Promise

Chapter one

Stargazer was sitting between her Carrier and Sire clicking and chirping and pointing to the cartoon on the big screen TV. A huge white haired human dressed in a red suit going Ho, ho, ho and going down chimneys with a sack of presents. Miko, Jack, Rafael were sitting on the floor watching the cartoon as well.

"What is the point of this human Santa Claus?" Ratchet asked as Jack glanced up as Agent Fowler and June came in.

"He delivers gifts to all the good little girls and boys every year at Christmas." Jack said, as Starscream and his trine came in.

Stargazer turned toward her Carrier and Sire clicking wildly about the human wanting to know if the human would visit her too. Starscream leaned down and snatched Stargazer from her creators. "Of course, he will you are a good little sparkling right?"

Stargazer chirped all the more excitedly and Rafael, Miko and Jack laughed as well.

"Santa…!" Stargazer said in a excited voice.

The Autobots and Decepticons had long since ended the war; and things were quiet as both fractons protected Earth from harm.

Starscream smiled at Stargazer and couldn't disappoint the little sparkling; he could tell the sparkling was anxious to see Santa.

"The human Santa Claus will come do not worry, Okay?" Starscream said.

"Really….?" Stargazer chirped as Optimus and Arcee watched the building excitement in their sparkling.

"Have I ever let you down, sweetness?" Starscream asked.

Stargazer shook her head and squealed.

Starscream grabbed the three human children and hurried out of the base.

::::::… I do not want to know what they are up too….:::::::: Optimus chuckled at his mate's private com, as Megatron came walking into the room picking up the little sparkling.

"Hello Stargazer." Megatron cooed as Stargazer hugged Megatron and pointed to the TV.

Megatron actually didn't particularly like human TV; there were only a few things he did like. He found the DVD's Miko brought about two animated friends called Beavis and Butthead were funny. He also liked the three stooges, because they were always hitting each other with things.

"I do hope you're not going to let her watch that slagging idiot box all the time, Optimus." Megatron said as he watched the cartoon on next. "What is that green creature?"

"That's the Grinch." Bulkhead said.

"What the slag is a Grinch?" Megatron asked as Stargazer chirped to Megatron about the human called Santa Claus and how Starscream was getting him for her.

::::::…. He isn't kidnapping this Santa Claus, is he Optimus…..:::::::: Megatron commed.

Optimus shrugged.

::::::…I don't think so….:::::::: Optimus commed back

::::::…. You're no help honestly….::::::::: Megatron retorted as Optimus chuckled.

Optimus snorted in laughter finally, as Megatron eyed him like he had grown two heads or something.

"Up, up, UP!" Stargazer chirped as Arcee looked over at her mate.

"Starscream started a real problem tossing her in the air now she wants it all the time." she said.

"Not right now, Stargazer." Optimus said.

"WANT UP NOW!" she clicked excitedly.

"Someone is spoiled." Arcee said.

She and Optimus watched Megatron vent, and finally cave in and toss the little sparkling up into the air. Stargazer squealed with delight as Megatron tossed her higher into the air. Optimus smiled as he watched Megatron and his sparkling bonding, he had changed so much that Optimus could hardly believe it. Megatron was not the same mech he was before, and neither were the other Decepticons. Optimus felt his mate's servo pull him closer, as they snuggled a little closer together watching Megatron.

(Another part of the base)

Starscream was bound and determined Stargazer was going to have a visit from the human Santa Claus. So, he recruited the three human children to play the part and help him pull off the biggest Christmas promise ever.

Miko helped with the costume and the fake beard, however the plan was Christmas Eve; Jack was to come to the hanger and bring a gift for Stargazer.

However plans have a way of going astray; especially when Murphy's Law keeps in.

(Late on Christmas Eve)

Starscream came into the hanger, and everyone knew the seeker was up to something, they just weren't sure what. Bumblebee sent a private message to Starscream that Jack, Rafael and Miko were running late and this did not set well with the seeker.

Stargazer looked up at her creators and looked so sleepy. "Do you want to recharge, Stargazer?" Optimus asked her.

"Santa…." she chirped rubbing her optics as Optimus, Arcee and Megatron cast their optics at Starscream who smiled uneasily.

"He'll be here, sparkling; don't worry." Starscream said adding very softly. "Or I will light his aft on fire for not arriving and disappointing you." Starscream mumbled as everyone suddenly heard loud ho, ho, ho's as in walked a very convincing looking Santa Claus.

Starscream leaned in close to Santa. "Cutting it a little close, aren't you, Darby." he whispered as something outside caught his optics.

Starscream glanced outside and saw a sleigh with eight reindeer pulling the sleigh. He grinned. "Nice touch."

He went back inside, and saw Stargazer so happy with her presents and not just one no there were so many. Stargazer was given toys that a Cybertronian sparkling could play with; and the three human children were also left presents. Stargazer giggled, and chirped with happiness. Agent Fowler and June couldn't figure out how Starscream managed this, it was so completely cool of him though.

Even Agent Fowler and June, and the Autobots and Cons got gifts; which shocked them completely not understanding. Starscream watched as Agent Fowler and June shook hands with the Santa as he got a private com from Bumblebee once more.

::::::….. Starscream, we have a problem Jack can't find anything to give Stargazer for Christmas…::::::: Bee commed to the seeker.

:::::::::…. What are you talking about the gifts are perfect…..:::::::

Bumblebee was silent then.

:::::::…. What are you talking about, what gifts…..::::::::

::::::…. Oh Slag, hang on…..:::::::

Starscream walked out with the others as they stood in shock as the heavy man got into his sleigh and cracked the whip. The reindeer took off instantly and Starscream and the others stared in stunned silence. Optimus held Stargazer who was squealing and pointing at the sleigh as it flew away; and while Optimus was holding Stargazer her optics lit up shining brighter than ever.

"Wow, there's something you don't see every day." Fowler said, as Wheeljack was trying out his new cannons.

"He's good he knew the right size and everything." Wheeljack mused.

"He's Santa…" Stargazer chirped.

Starscream still was in awe simply because Jack never got there, and instead the real thing showed up. He thought to himself it was funny how Christmas Promises work out for the best.

Everyone could hear the far away words…Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
